With the high-speed development of intelligent robot technology, an increasing number of intelligent cleaners have come into users' homes, which improves comfort and convenience of people's lives. Users concentrate on intelligence of products when they select and purchase intelligent cleaners. More customers may be attracted if the products use leading intelligent technology.
At present, when the intelligent cleaners in related arts detect obstacles, infrared sensors have been mainly used to judge the distance. Because some colored materials may lead to infrared sensors failure, there may be a collision so that the users' experience is poor.